Untitled
by nobodys'anybody
Summary: Have you ever had a day where something just felt off, well I never thought it would lead to this - a SuperWhoLock story


SuperWhoLock

_Chapter 1: Fluttering Noises_

Have you ever had a day that seemed like any other day but there was just something a little off? That little nagging feeling that you just couldn't totally let go of? When that's how everything began for Alice, that changed her life forever.

Like any other day Alice woke up at six in the morning, took a quick shower, had a bowl of cereal, went to school, and came back home. Simple enough, right?

Once home, Alice had a quick snack and completed her homework like any other day, but that feeling was still clinging on to get mind. Trying her best to ignore it Alice decided to watch a something to distract get and what better than "The Avengers"? So, Alice popped the movie in she settled into her bed, dressed into her pyjamas, which were some really soft, fluffy pants and an oversized t-shirt.

Then something unexpected and "supernatural" happened, a man appeared in the room with the sound of fluttering wings. Alice yelled and jumped (who wouldn't?). Upon quickly inspecting the man Alice couldn't help noticing how familiar he looked. He looked just like Castiel, well Misha Collins or someone who looked very like the man. There was no mistaking it, the signature trench coat, the bed head hair style, and the blue eyes. Alice was frozen and didn't knew what to do or think except 'WHAT THE HELL!' The two stared at each other for Alice seemed liked hours when Misha/Misha look-alike grimaced and collapsed on the floor.

Alice continued staring off into the place where Misha/Misha look-alike stood, slowly looked down, and hurried off the bed to the man's side.

" !?" Alice yelled, not knowing what else to call him because she wasn't to sure if this was the actual man himself.

"Are you okay!? Oh glob, what do I do!?" Aside began to panic a little (okay maybe a lot) and checked his pulse which was still going strong. Letting out a sigh of relief knowing the man was still alive she started shaking the man calling out to him all the while.

'Glob, this is probably a dream. I mean what else could it be? A man that looks or is Misha freaking Collins just suddenly appears in my room like his character then just passes out? DREAM!' were Alice's thoughts while still trying to wake the man. What was she supposed to think anyway, any other possibility seemed very unlikely.

She stopped shaking the man. 'If this is a dream then hurting myself should wake myself up!' Alice quickly put that thought into action and pinched herself.

"OW! Okay, bad idea." Alice got up and yet to the nearest wall and well kicked it as hard as she can.

"Ahhh, sonofa'!" Alice quickly sat on the floor and rubbed her aching toes. 'Alright that wasn't a great idea at all. So maybe this isn't a dream. But then how did Misha freaking Collins get into my room!?' While still rubbing heroes she looked over her unconscious guest. He was dressed in the older, longer trench coat and , Alice noticed, he looked younger. She thought it strange.

'Do I call the police or something?...or...maybe?' Alice crawled over to Misha and checked the left pocket of the coat and in it should found a cell phone. Turning the screen on, she found the contacts and was surprised at what she saw. The only contacts available were Bobby, Dean, and Sam.

"Dude, either you really get into your character or you actually are Castiel." Alice contemplated on what to do and then dialed Dean's number. 'God can't believe I'm doing this. Heh, God.' After three rings, someone picked up.

"Cas?"

'Holy flying Tardis' "Uh, sorry no. Cas is, um, kind of taking a nap?" Alice said nervously.

"Who is this?" Dean's voice sounded through the phone with an accusing lilt.

"I'm Alice," she answered honestly. "Your friend? He, uh, kind of appeared out of nowhere, and I didn't know what to do. So I called the last person..he...dialed."

"He's there now then, a man in a trench coat."

"Yes."

"Where are you?"

"I'm at home, uh, 5678 N. Chicago, Chicago Illinois."

"Alright we're on our way."

"Oh, alright. I guess I'll see yo- wait we?" but Dean had hanged up already. Alice looked down at the phone then at Misha no Castiel'...Castiel...Dean...we = Dean + somebody... somebody = Sam...Sam and Dean Winchester...Lord help me.'


End file.
